Generally, tractors are designed with the large landowner and corporate farms in mind. For example, the components of the tractor (i.e., the engine, electrical system, and transmission) are highly integrated. Therefore, in the event of a mechanical or electrical problems the tractor requires service by highly specialized technicians and transportation of the tractor to the repair shop for even the most minor of malfunctions. In many developing nations, the farmer must often be the service technician, and thus be able to locate and repair any failures that may happen without requiring the entire tractor be taken into the repair shop.
Furthermore, the turning radius of most tractors is tailored to the large empty spaces that exist in most fields of the large land owner or corporate farmer. Most often, the front end of the tractor includes a fixedly attached two wheel assembly and a fixed rear wheel track width. The farmers of many developing nations typically have land tracts that are a fraction of the size of those for which most tractors are designed, and cannot afford empty spaces at the ends thereof dedicated only to the turning of the tractor.
Therefore, there exists a need for a service friendly tractor having a variable rear wheel track width and an adaptable front end to vary the turning radius as needed.